I need help
by Bassoon
Summary: Alec Voulturri, guard for the vampire 'police'. What will happen if he finds true love? Who is she to capture the deadly vampires heart? How will Jane react? How will this change them? Will he quit the gurad, can he?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her oval face was framed beautifully by shining locks of auburn hair, which had a slight curl to it in the dewy morning of the 1800's. Hundreds of years after I was first turned, there was no chance of loss of control. She had blue ice like eyes, and they told a story. One of deception. She couldn't be more than 15, the age of marrying.

I knew one thing, I had to have her. Time for the courting to begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

* * *

Today is my fifteenth birthday. I'm officially a 'lady'. But they'll never know that I will never be tamed. I am wild and free in this dewy morning, running as if I'm a loan wolf, dangerous to those who step in my way, for my tongue will lash out at anyone who dare disturbs my comfort in the meadows.

I always knew that I would be called on. I had the 'perfect look', as it was put. I thought I was a freak among royalty with my auburn hair. My mother is Irish. My dad met her on a business trip. They fell in love instantly, so he brought her home to Italy, so now I have shining locks of auburn hair pooling at my back, or so says Meredith. Meredith is that awful girl in everybody's life, the one who you befriend just to save your back and others' backs.

The meadow is decorated with flowers of all kinds, too many to name. I've always had a link to plants and energy, like if I willed it hard enough for a plant, or anything, to grow, it would happen. I'm a good judge of character as well, as if I can see down to their soul-selves.

Right now that certain ability was acting up. I can feel danger radiating off of the forest, through my body. I can feel the adrenaline running through my system. My heart is racing. I know that I need to get back to the house. I jump up, and I run, but the skirts of my clothing get caught under my feet. I fall.

A mountain lion prowls out of the woods, looking at me like a meal. I have heard of these kinds of attacks. They are bloody and gruesome. Not a death I would wish on anyone.

I know that my time is coming to an end, so I do all I can.

I covered my eyes.

* * *

**ALEC'S POV**

I was sitting in a tree at the edge of the clearing where she was sitting when I saw a scene that would have stopped my heart—if it was still beating. A mountain lion about to attack my beauty. I couldn't let that happen, but I also couldn't attack it in front of her eyes. But she made it all the more easier for me when she covered her eyes.

I worked quickly and soundlessly, effectively getting the animal's blood, effectively dulling my crimson eyes. Now they are a glowing amber color. Nothing to scare her away, yet.

I walked through the underbrush of the trees, careful to not startle her, because humans are prone to that. Especially women.

When she looked up, her blue eyes bright with fear. I haven't ever seen anyone as beautiful, vampire or human. To think she could be mine, if her parents approve.

She tries to get up, but stumbles a bit. I catch her before she falls, thank goodness we are both wearing long sleeves or else my chilly skin in comparison to hers would startle her. She blushes a bit at the sudden contact, embarrassed to be dirt stained and her skirts lopsided. She quickly straitens herself and turns to greet me.

"Hello," she greets in a crystal sweet and clean voice. "I am Gabriella Romano and you are?"

Embarrassed to not be the first one to introduce myself I say "Alec Volturri, at your service." I take her outstretched had and shake it quickly, as to not worry her over the coldness of my hands.

This is our first meeting, I shall never forget it.

* * *

Yeah, I left you guys with a cliff hanger. I've only gotten a couple suggestions on the name, I still need help.

Review please, or I won't write. Also, give me suggestions, your opinions count.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Disclaimer: As all of you know, I am not Stephanie Meyers. Excuse me while I go crawl up in a ball and cry.

* * *

Gabriella POV

When he briefly took my hand, my whole back started tingling. Almost as if saying to me "Danger, Danger, get away from this man," but my mom and pop raised me to respect every new person you meet.

When he said "Alec Vulturri, at your service," I briefly wondered where he was from. I didn't know of any Volturri that lived around here. Must be from out of town.

"Well if you don't mind I must get back home. My parents are expecting me. Good day," I told him curtly my senses were still ringing to run away.

"Any young woman shouldn't walk alone; may you be so kind to let me escort you?" He had a hopeful gleam in his eyes, yet still kept a solemn face. I was surprised to find my heart stuttered a bit at his expression. For a second I thought that I saw a knowing smirk on his face but it disappeared so quickly I couldn't be sure.

I took his elbow as a silent yes. This may as well me the most interesting day of my life, or at least walk.

As we walked we talked about the world and politics, he was absolutely concerned about what I thought, a refreshing quality in a man. Usually they over look everything about a women except looks and their parents. I even told him sometimes I f I drew something it might come true, when we had a conversation about art.

When we arrived at home I saw my parents on the back patio, in an adamant discussion with William Blaye. He was the neighbor's son, they just came from England. He took an interest in me and I've overheard him and my father talking about courting me.

I shot a pleading glance at Alec; I started to tug on his arm. Trying to get him to walk away unnoticed, for I didn't want him to get caught up in my parent's questioning or William's stare at me like a piece of meat.

Too late, apparently my pleading went unnoticed and he walked straight up to them and said "Hello, I'm Alec Vulturri"

Oh, Lord.

* * *

Alec POV

When she took my arm, my dead heart leaped. She didn't walk away or anything. She accepted me even though I knew she felt the shiver of fear down her spine.

While we walked we talked about politics and how she thought that the world was a wonderful place. I learned she loved nature, she also like art. She even confessed she had a physic ability of sorts. That was went we I started to hear a conversation father down the road.

I made the assumption that this must be her house, and it was the men were talking about her. Apparently I was spot on in my guess that she was the age of marrying and she was to be courted by William Blaye. More like Blah in my personal opinion, but what does that matter?

We continued to walk in silence, both of us admiring the scenery. Though it was a rainy May day and more soon to come. I silently rejoiced in the fact that I could spend more time with her, getting to know her more and more each day that goes by.

We reached her back yard and saw her give me a pleading look out the corner of her eye. I felt her tugging on my arm, trying to make me walk away, silently. But instead walked bravely up to her father and said "Hello, I'm Alec Volturri."

William stood up and shook my hand "William Blaye" I heard Gabriella say "more like blah". I squelched the laugh that bubbled up in me.

"Gabriella, your mother is in the garden. She has tea ready. Go to her." As she walked away her father gestured for me to sit.

Ah, time for the games to begin.

* * *

Yes, it is time for the games to start, I've already have the next chapter halfway written. Review and I'll update. I don't like it when people update two or three chapter at a time. That's because I check my mail from newest to oldest and i'll read a chapter then i'll go back and see that theres another chapter. And I have already either ruin the surprise or I'm really confused.

It's a good thing nobody reads author notes.....cause I'm babbling.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I only own what I own, not what I wish.

* * *

Gabriella POV

As I walked to the garden, I saw father gesture to a seat for Alec. My mother had tea ready, just like father said. Most girls were giddy at tea, happy and ready to entertain their guests. This just happened to be William's mother. But not I, I kept having deep thoughts about what was happening not very far away.

I must of not have been engaged in the conversation enough because Mrs. Blaye asked me "How do you feel about the engagement to my son, William?"

I looked at her with my stoniest gaze and she flinched, I got up without another word and stormed out of the garden. Engaged? I've been sixteen for hours and they sell me off to the first buyer? Or has this been going on under my nose?

Did they really expect me to just nod and shake my head like this was perfectly OK with me? Do they think I would run and embrace him like heads-over-heals love struck girl?

I think not.

My temper was blazing; someone would surly catch the blunt end of it. Let's hope that William doesn't act too overbearingly, I might snap.

When I arrived at the table they were dinning at father stopped mid-sentence of what he was saying.

He addressed me with "Ah, my lovely Gabriella. Have you been told the wonderful news?"

"Wonderful news? I haven't heard any. The only news I've heard is that I'm engaged without my consent? How is that wonderful?"

"Aren't you happy, I always thought that you wanted to see the world?" No, correction. I did want to see the world, but what your saying is implying I'm going to England and staying there for the rest of my life, but of course I didn't say that out loud.

"No, I am not happy. You have decided my future without asking my opinion, so now I will openly give it. I am barley sixteen, and have not been aware that you have been courting me. I was under the impression that a man asks the girl and not the parents under her nose." Yes, I knew what I was implying by saying that. That he wasn't a man, but a coward that didn't have the guts to come to my face and ask for my hand in marriage. Well that's were the chips fall and he just has to deal with it, poor him.

"Don't you want to marry him," my father asks.

"No, I rather marry a corpse." I walk away to make my emphasis, but then remembered Alec.

* * *

**Alec POV**

When she said she rather marry a corpse I felt my dead heart sing with joy, she might not know that that might be the truth.

When she walked away her father looked very lost, apparently things will not go as simply as he once thought. I realized that I shouldn't be there so I stood up to walk away. But then Gabriella turned and said to me "How about I walk you to the road?"

I had a feeling that it wasn't for my benefit, but for hers. She must have needed time to cool off and get her manners in check before someone confronted her. I nodded my consent to her and stood up.

Her pace was a brisk walk for a human and much different than the one we took earlier. I sensed my time would soon be over with her so I ventured to ask her to slow down.

"What's the hurry, Gabriella?"

"Nothing too important," but she slowed down considerably.

I decided to dive in dangerous waters and asked the question "How do you feel about being married?" She surprised me by a calm "Horrible, I feel as if my choice was taken away from me."

"A sad thing that must be, no freedom." I replied quietly. Should I be the one to tell her that her father called of the engagement while she was a tea, or should her parents? Should I tell her that she has a chance outside of William? That her father thought me someone she could marry? Or should I wait to tell her that I'm supposed to come for tea tomorrow?

I resolved that I shouldn't because we have come to the end of the road, and her thoughts should be busied over the thought of seeing me again. No matter how much I wanted them to be.

"Goodbye," she said softly. I left with a nod of my head.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
